Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling an electrosurgical generator. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical generator including an ancillary circuit for inducing zero voltage switching in a power converter.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, desiccate, or coagulate tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency alternating current from the electrosurgical generator to the targeted tissue. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to conduct the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, return and active electrodes are placed in close proximity to each other such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., in the case of an electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. Accordingly, bipolar electrosurgery generally involves the use of instruments where it is desired to achieve a focused delivery of electrosurgical energy between two electrodes.
Conventional electrosurgical generators may utilize voltage-fed or current-fed power converters. Current-fed power converters have a number of advantages over voltage-fed converters including control of arcs, desirable transient performance, and simplified control dynamics. However, current-fed power converters also present a number of issues, such as power dissipation, which limits their usability. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to control an electrosurgical generator including a current-fed power converter that overcomes these issues.